Lovely Devil
by Yorae Rasante
Summary: The Urashima family. An ancient Devil-hunting specialized one. One different choice, only one, brings Keitaro's brother for a visit and takes him back to it's path. If only he had any idea of what he is doing... Crossover with DMC, Disgaea and Tsukihime.


This is mainly a Love Hina fanfic, but the story is a combo of many others too, specially Devil May Cry, Disgaea and Tsukihime. But since I could only put two series to crossover, I'd rather put it as only a Love Hina one, since it's the major one in it by a long shot until MUCH later.

Love Hina itself will be kind of mixed of manga and anime. It's main backstory is the manga, but some elements from the anime, like Kentaro, Moe and Su's VR glasses, will still be a part of the fic's world (Mei is mentioned latter in the manga, so she will show up later but as if the appearance in the anime never happened). The story begins near the end of chapter 100 and goes completely different from then on...

Well, I usually don't add them, but here goes the disclaimer: Love Hina and it's characters property of Ken Akamatsu, Devil May Cry and it's characters property of Capcom, Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night, the Nasuverse and their characters property of Type Moon and Kinoko Nasu, Disgaea and it's characters property of Nippon Ichi, Chono Trigger, Chrono Cross and their characters property of SquareEnix, Xiaolin Showdown and it's characters property of Warner Bros, Metal Gear and the term "Les Enfants Terribles" property of Hideo Kojima and Konami, Trigun and the nickname "Humanoid Typhoon" property of Yasushiro Nightow, Ohmdalar\"Ohmmy" and Lucia property of "Karnak", "Ryu"\Ryoma, Miles, "Kyo"\Kyosuke and "Millie"\Millena Urashima, Karen Kronnus and Monica Santos property of myself (yes, they are OCs… with many different inspirations, but still OCs... Well, I think Ryoma may be considered _at least_ partially OC...).

Anything else, I'll add later.

...Now you guys know why I usually don't add them...

…Well, that and the fact that, excluding the OCs and the facts exclusive to this story, it's obvious I don't own anything, being on a site called _fanfiction_…

Well, let's keep them just in case someone may be curious about some of my inspirations…

Oh, English is not my first language, there may be many errors. I'm writing this on word, but you know, it's not a perfect spellchecker…

So, let's begin, shall we? We'll talk more latter.

* * *

**Chapter**** 1 – Another Urashima?**

He slowly opened the door. The ropes that sealed that forsaken section of the inn were spread around his feet, yet for a change he didn't trip in them. That was going to be a special time for him.

He didn't believe in that place's special powers. And with good reasons. Yet, he _wanted_ to believe it was true. That that place's ability could really give whichever couple confessed their love to each other there would be blessed and protected by it forever.

Yet something in his mind kept screaming this was a mistake. What if she didn't correspond to his feelings? What if he wasn't understanding his own feelings and believing they were something else? He quickly pushed it aside. Everything he kept too long thinking about ended in disaster. The things that he was able to succeed were mostly spur-of-the-moment ones, including even his Todai acceptance, in which he finished the final exam in less than five minutes. Most of the accidents he suffered while doing his work wasn't for lack of warning, but because he ignored them in order to _try_ (emphasis on "try") to do his job as manager despite the danger to his well-being. That was his safest bet. This time, he would put his future on the hand of his instincts as much as he used to put his own life.

He entered the place. To drive off the tension, he started talking with his little flying turtle about the said power of this section. That according to rumors it could make unions sure and eternal. Hat it even was able to join two men. Of course he didn't believe it, not anymore, not after what happened… but he wanted to, even if only for tonight.

He heard the sound of footsteps. He entered the place and waited. The sound got closer. He waited, looking around the place. It hadn't changed at all, it wasn't even any dustier… No, he was drifting back to that day, he couldn't think about that anymore. He suppressed the urge to smack his head on the wall to stop thinking about it, and instead concentrated on the footsteps. They were crossing the door now.

As soon as the female figure crossed the portal, he embraced her from behind. He didn't know what he was saying, but he knew it wasn't what he actually wanted to say. "Keitaro, say it already!", screamed his mind. Yet…

Something else also screamed, saying things were going too smoothly to be true. Ok, this voice he REALLY wanted to ignore, but he just... couldn't.

Keep going. Stop and think. These two thoughts collided inside his head. He knew that if he didn't say it now he would have trouble saying later, it was the perfect time… Yet, too perfect.

The thought of stopping never crossed his mind, but another one did, one which probably would have the same result since he was so shy.

It didn't look like it, he wasn't aware of it, but that was a turning point for him.

The moment he said "I want to look in your eyes", his future changed forever.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he almost did! Instead of Naru, the one looking at him in the eyes was his little sister Kanako! If he confessed to her by mistake and the stories were true, they would be joined no matter what they really wanted, just like the case of the two men! Man, what a close call!

No, they wouldn't. He knew better than anyone else the rumors weren't true. Those two probably were gays already and only noticed then. That confession, if it happened, would actually do nothing.

He stood up and wiped his rear, like if no one was there and it was just one of his usual landings. He looked at Kanako. She was wearing only a towel, it was even still wet, probably she was on the bath until just now.

_Kanako, what are you doing here?

_I… I was worried about you, onii-chan… I saw you coming here at this time of the night…

_Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to have a talk alone with Narusegawa…

_WHAT?

He knew why she was so surprised. Not only that place was forbidden after what happened with those two guys, but also, after what happened last time he was there…

_Are you that obsessed with her?

He looked at her in surprise. Of all the things he thought she would say, that was one he didn't expect.

_Are you so in love with her that you would come here and use this place?

Tears were flowing out of her eyes. He didn't actually get why, but she was crying.

_I'm sorry.

He hugged her.

_I guess I was being a little unreasonable… If this place's magic worked, we would be together no matter what either of us wanted, right? I guess I wasn't thinking straight… If it is supposed to happen, I'll let it happen at the right time, the right way… Thanks Kanako, you saved me from making a horrible thing to Narusegawa…

_Onii-chan…

She hugged him back, and they stood there hugging each other for who knows how long. His thoughts wandered to the past, to his memories of the second-to-last time he was on this place… That was the right way, even if the magic didn't work. If they are going to be together, they are going to go there after they choose to be together. Like with—

_Sorry Keitaro! I'm late… You know, this is actually my first time out here!

They were both gotten by surprise. Keitaro let go of Kanako so fast, the towel she was wearing flew away, revealing she wasn't actually wearing anything underneath. Naru… wasn't pleased.

_WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS, YOU IDIOT? YOU PERVERT!

_THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! NARUSE—

He didn't have time to explain before being sent flying once more by one of Naru's punches. But this time, it was useful. She would have been much angrier if she knew that in the end she went there for nothing…

* * *

He walked through the streets. It's not like he had a real reason to walk around like that, he just felt like it.

He had a lot going on in his mind. He was barely paying attention to the streets he was walking, only enough not to get lost so he could go back home whenever he felt like it.

Then, he saw her. Walking through the street, going in the opposite direction than him. He turned around instantly. It has been a long time he felt like that, it has been a long time he did it. He would follow her until she got somewhere no one would notice, then that girl would be his.

Looked like she noticed something wrong was going on and started walking faster. No matter, he was pumped by that feeling. He kept walking at the same speed as her.

No, she really felt something was wrong. She was all but running. He smiled. He loved when his prey was good enough to put on a fight. He raised his speed to match her once more. She looked behind once more. The street they were at was desert but for the two, and this time her eyes met his.

Now she _was_ running. She was running like desperate. He took off his glasses and started running too. He felt the adrenaline through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted to do it with her. He wanted that woman as his prey.

She entered an alley. He laughed at her stupidity. He didn't care to do it in the streets, but in the alley would be much easier. Especially because he knew that one was a dead end. Too bad, he was enjoying the chase so much…

The woman found that out too late. She had no choice; she had to confront him and try to knock him out. She knew she had no chance, but was desperate enough to try, or else he would…

He gave her no chance to do anything. He grabbed her head and hit the wall with it. That was enough for her to be unable to escape or fight back his advance. He didn't even bother with anything else, just pushed her to the wall and stroke. Once, twice, three times… The woman counted. Seventeen times until he stopped. His work was done. She just stood there, while he sat on the ground to relax, panting, looking at her. She passed out.

He stood there, looking at her body after he finished. He was satisfied. He could have done more, but for some reason he was fascinated with always stopping at seventeen.

He kept looking for some seconds, until the blood started oozing from the cuts and she fell in many pieces. Then he lay on the ground, watching as the pieces turned into sand and were blown away by the night's wind.

He stood up and went back home to sleep. A smile in his face.

It had been a long time since he killed someone.

* * *

Keitaro woke up and changed his clothes. They were drenched due to his nightmare. He dreamed he was going to marry Naru and, at the time of the marriage, she was crying as if she was being forced, threatened to be shot by someone. Yet, he stood there smiling. As the ceremony went on, he wanted to stop it, wanted to punch himself in the face to get rid of that smile while everyone else was so sad, but couldn't make even one move but walk with Naru to the priest.

He was completely tired, he spent a long time walking around after recovering from the fall thinking about his talk with Kanako and almost didn't sleep. She was right, he was trying to make things work too fast. He needed to have a little talk with Naru.

Meanwhile, everyone (well, everyone but Kaolla and Kanako) was looking worriedly at Naru, who herself was looking at her breakfast as if it was a book she wasn't much interested in reading. Instead, she was thinking about the last night. Why Keitaro was there with Kanako, when he seemed so desperate to talk alone with her earlier when he fell onto the sea? Even knowing what it was he was going to say, she was looking forward to it. Of course, she knew he was going to give her a good explanation today, but still…

Then, she noticed that everyone was looking at something on her side. She looked, and there was him, with a face like if someone had died.

_K… Keitaro, is anything wrong?

_Narusegawa, could we talk outside for a bit?

_O-ok… Let's—

_No, finish your breakfast first. I'll wait for you there.

He went to the steps near the gate and sit there. Everyone looked at him, clearly nervous. Why was he so gloomy?

Naru did as he said, finished breakfast and stood behind him. Did something wrong happen? She never saw him like that…

_Keitaro? What is it?

_Sit down please…

She sat down beside him. He raised his head and let go a sigh, then lowered it. They stood there for two minutes in silence before he said something.

_Narusegawa, do you like me?

_WHAT? W-why are you asking something like this all of a sudden?

_I don't mean specifically as a man, do you like me even if only as a friend?

_W… Of course! Of course I do! We are friends, aren't we?

_That's good…

He fell silent again. She looked at him worried.

_But _only_ as a friend?

_W-w-what?

She started blushing. Started babbling uncontrollably. She didn't know what to say… No, she knew, or she thought she knew, but she couldn't. It took some time for her to register he already took it for an answer after he started talking again:

_That's what I thought…

_W-wait, that's not what I—

_Narusegawa, I've been thinking since yesterday… And I think I won't accept your suggestion for us to pretend to be dating. If I'm going to date someone, no matter the reason, I want it to be for real.

_S-so… all this is to ask me in a real date?

_No, Narusegawa. Far from it.

Keitaro stood up. Naru only looked at him. His face looked sad, as if something really bad happened. She got worried once more. What was going on? He wasn't making any sense.

_I thought and I thought, the whole night. And I noticed, I didn't know anymore if I like you as a girlfriend or only as a friend. I still like you, I only don't know anymore _how_…

_W-what? But you said—

_I really do like you a lot, and I really did think about you a lot, almost all the time, while I was away. But now I don't know anymore if it was romantically or just as my best friend. Well, it's understandable in a way since a girlfriend, as the name says, is also supposed to be like your best friend, but… I-I just don't know what I feel romantically about you anymore…

_Bu-bu-bu…

_And then, Kanako stopped me from doing something stupid and shellfish to you. NOT THAT! – he quickly added before her hand got the chance to close tightly in a fist – Look, just ask aunt Haruka—

_DON'T CALL ME AUNT! ***bonk***

_A LITTLE PRIVACY HERE, PLEASE!

Keitaro rubbed his head where the cup of china hit. Forget her aim, exactly how good is her hearing to be able to hear him at that distance?

_A-anyways, as I was saying, ask her about why that abandoned section was abandoned if you want to know what it is. The point is… I almost did something shellfish to you just because of _my_ feelings. That made me think that those may _even not be_ my feelings, just an idea I got in my head…

She just stood there looking at him in shock. Did he mean what she thought?

_I won't try to pursue a romantic relationship with you anymore. I'll let things run naturally, if they run anymore. Sorry for all the trouble I put you through just because of a stupid idea.

He turned around to leave, then suddenly turned to her once more, holding a small box in his hands.

_Oh, by the way, this is for you. A gift I bought in America, hope you like it.

He entered back the inn, going through the girls eavesdropping at the door as if they weren't there and to the table to have his breakfast, still looking like dead.

_Oh, Kanako!

_Y-yes, onii-chan! – she said, surprised.

_I forgot to tell you yesterday… Sorry for forgetting our promise.

_N-no, it's alright onii-chan…

He then quietly finished his breakfast, stood up and went back in direction of the door. As he passed through the girls there, he said he would take a walk to think and not to get worried if he got back late. He passed though Naru without saying a word and started going down the steps.

* * *

Many minutes passed with the girls in shock with what just happened. Kanako was the first to get out of the trance, and went after her brother. The next one was Motoko.

_I hate to say this Naru-sempai, but you had this coming. I told you once already: because you never tell Urashima your true feelings everything turned out like this; you are only causing Urashima, you, and all of us grief by acting this way. Seems like Urashima got to his limit, and I can't blame him.

No one knew if Naru heard her words, but after a few seconds she just turned around and ran for her room, hiding her face but the tears that flew on the way sparkled under the morning sunlight.

After seeing this, Shinobu couldn't help but feel guilty for feeling hope of a chance with Keitaro now. To her surprise and despair, Motoko for a second thought she was feeling guilt over the same thing somehow… but quickly threw the thought aside – it wasn't possible… was it?

But on one thing they were all certain, or rather uncertain: after everything that happened, not one of them knew if they agreed with his decision or not.

* * *

The young man slowly closed his newspaper and removed his glasses. An awful smell coming from the alley to his side was giving him a big headache and not letting him concentrate. After looking to both sides and seeing no one else noticed it, he slowly entered the alley.

He kept walking until the smell was it's strongest, and checked the ground. That sand… he grabbed a little portion of it and licked. No doubt: those were the remains of a dead succubus.

He looked around. Part of the brick wall was broken; apparently someone was smashed there with a lot of strength. Right behind the sand, wide scratches; apparently the demon was killed with a sword. He touches the wall… A kind of blessed broadsword, by what he can tell. Overall, not many evidences. If he could bet, he would that she was caught by surprise. No trace of orbs, she didn't have a victim for some time; whoever did it, they met by coincidence and not by a poorly-hiden trail. Though luck.

Well, there wasn't anything else there worth his time. All in all, just a big distraction.

He wore his glasses, opened the newspaper and went back to the streets while searching for where he stopped at, but just as he was going outside the alley he noticed a girl he knew from somewhere going in his direction, looking to all sides as if looking for someone. While he was trying to remember who she was, she noticed him and started running in his direction, as if he was the one she was looking for.

_Onii-chan, are you alright?

He looked to both sides. All he could ask was "…me?".

She looked at him. Concern clear on her eyes. He hated to break her the news, but…

_Sorry, but you're mistaking me for someone else.

_Oh… sorry sir…

_No problem.

As he said that, he fixed his swept-back hairdo that somehow his sweat due to the headache undid. Then, he noticed the girl was looking at him… strangely, to say the least.

_...is there any problem, miss?

_Now I know why I mistook you for onii-chan… hello Kyo-nii. Long time no see.

He looked to her. There was only one person who would call him by that name.

_Kana-chan? Is that you?

* * *

They kept walking together while talking.

_I see, so Kei-nii is here too. Do we still look that alike when my hair is messy and I'm wearing my glasses?

_Yes. You are a little more muscled, but other than that, when you're wearing your glassed it's just the hair that is different. At least you only need to use them for reading.

_Where is he living? Think he could spare me a room or a couch for a while? I'm having some… problems with my girlfriend nowadays…

_Oh, he is the manager of Hinata Inn. Grandma Hina gave it to him when mom and dad kicked him out.

_Oh yeah, I remember, he was so desperate trying to enter Todai he couldn't concentrate and they got fed up with him… Is he still trying?

_No, he passed already.

_What? But I never saw him there.

_It's because he broke his leg, and when he got back it was already vacation time. Then he decided he wanted to go with the archeology teacher and study abroad for some time. I got there some weeks ago to take care of the management for him while he was out.

_Oh, so that's what **you** are doing here… Are you studying somewhere too?

_Well, I was thinking about asking onii-chan to tutor me to study for Todai too…

He just nodded. He knew full well **why** she wanted to go to Todai. …well, it was her choice.

_What about you, Kyo-nii? What are you doing nowadays?

_Oh, I'm still studying law and working part-time as a wrestler. Nothing new on my side.

_You said you needed somewhere to sleep because you're having problems with Monica?

_Yeah… he had a… _disagreement_… and she… _gently_… kicked me out of the apartment until she calmed down. And by gently I mean punched me through the window. I was just looking for an inn to spend a week or two.

_Why don't you go to Hinata Inn?

_I don't go very well with Haruka-san since last time I was on the inn so I can't stay at the tea-house, and I heard the inn was turned into a girls dormitory.

_I turned it back into an inn, Kyo-nii. I can give you a free room for some time, I'm sure onii-chan wouldn't mind.

_Well, in that case ok, I'll go, but I can't accept the free room. I insist in paying.

_But Kyo-nii, you don't need to! I'm sure he'll be happy—

_Yeah, exactly. Please, I want to be treated as a normal client.

_Well, alright for me then, but you'll need to convince onii-chan yourself.

_I'll find a way. Don't worry about it. By the way, where is he?

_Oh! I completely forgot I was looking for him!

_Really… You two are so alike that if I didn't know I would believe you were blood siblings. Look, he is already grown up. You **know** as well as I do he can take care of yourself. Whenever he is ready to go back home, he will. Let's wait for him there.

_I'm sorry, Kyo-nii, I… I can't… You can go there first.

She then left him and went to search for Keitaro. He could only nod.

* * *

He went up the steps to Hinata Inn. He almost didn't go to the place; Keitaro was the one who liked it the most. Yet, he still had some good memories there of when he was a kid…

He took a deep breath and entered. Nobody was on the way, so he decided to make himself comfortable and use the hot springs.

There weren't gender-divided dressing rooms, only one. He looked outside and saw there weren't divisions on the springs either. Makes sense: they were a one-gender place until a short time ago, they probably made the springs mixed-gender now to save money. Well, that explains the spring, but not the dressing rooms… guess they just didn't have any guests that _needed_ divisions and forgot to add them then. He remembered the sign at the entrance that said "invitations only"; yeah, that's probably it.

Hurriedly, so no one came in the meantime, he took his swim trunks out of his briefcase and changed his clothes. He then got the newspaper he was reading at the morning and entered the springs, ready to relax…

* * *

Everyone kept looking at Naru. She was drinking more alcohol since breakfast than Kitsune usually drinks for a whole day – and that's something.

_Why? WHY?

No one said anything, but everyone knew why: even though they talked like friends, almost every romantic action on her side of the relationship in those years was only a show of jealously. Every time she was confronted with the issue she kept dragging it on, neither confirming nor denying it. He finally got tired of it, and with the exception of Sarah, all the girls of the inn, willing to admit or not, felt a faint taste of hope for themselves with this end.

_Come on Naru, – said Kitsune – let's go back and talk about it talking a relaxing bath while Shinobu makes something good for lunch, what do you think?

_No… I don't wanna. I want to stay here and drink some more.

_Sorry Naru, I don't know what happened, but even though you're already an adult I can't keep you passing out in alcoholic coma in my tea house in my conscience. – said Haruka.

_Ara, what happened? Why is everyone so gloomy?

_Seems like Urashima broke up with Naru-sempai, Mutsumi-san. – answered Motoko.

_Ara, after all that happened, Naru-san still let Keitaro-kun go?

Hearing this, Naru's only answer was stare the table, deep in thoughts.

She was remembering everything she did and said. The times she gave him hope just to shoot him down, the times she had the perfect chances to tell him her feelings but couldn't… The times he told her his but she didn't reply…

She couldn't blame him…

_Come, Naru…

Naru felt Kitsune's arm supporting her and leading her back to the inn. She was thankful, but now she was also feeling like she just made the biggest, dumbest mistake of her life. No, she didn't deserve their help.

_Don't worry, I can find my way to the hot springs on my own.

_Oh, alright…

She let go of her friend, and all the girls kept watching as she wobbled to the entrance. Only after she went inside did they follow her.

* * *

Keitaro had finished his walk already, and was going back to the inn, his hands carrying a bag of groceries. He knew they were missing on some things – now Shinobu wouldn't need to go herself. Who knows, at this time he would probably even be able to help Shinobu cook lunch without making everyone need to wait – he wasn't so bad at the kitchen, she _did_ had less work when he helped… but still for some reason, when he helped she usually took a lot longer to finish…

Or rather… he was **going to** go back to the inn, when he felt a terrible urge to wait for some minutes first.

So he did. He waited… and waited… and waited…

…And then he noticed that urge was _really_ close to the one he usually had to run as fast as he could from Naru or Motoko.

He sighed. Running never worked, so waiting wouldn't work either. He was only delaying his fate.

Not that it was that much of a problem to be hit anyway. Not for him at least. He would only need to waste some time going back, maybe buy a new shirt or pants ripped by the impact.

And so he started climbing the stairs, as a convict man climbing the gallows. Slowly he opened the door and what do you know, as soon as he did—

_ZANMAKEN!

As he was sending flying, only two things passed through his mind: what he did this time… and why was a potted plant flying with him?

* * *

_Ah… I _do_ feel much better…

Naru slipped herself more into the water until it covered her mouth. There, with only her nose, eyes and a little of her hair outside, he began to think about what happened.

And the more she thought, the more she blamed herself for it. It was like Motoko said: she left him without any sign of her feelings for a long time. She never actually acted knowingly according to her feelings, and if she ever noticed she was doing so unknowingly she had the first reaction she could think that would shot his hopes down. She was jealous of him with other girls, but was too proud to admit she has feelings for him. Whenever she would find herself thinking about his qualities, she would quickly throw some flaw in the mix to break her thoughts apart, usually that he was a pervert. Every time he did his "perversions" she would scream at him and knock him away, even if deep down she knew it was really an accident and that he was actually only clumsy. Damn, even after he confessed she couldn't turn to him and tell him her feelings. After six months of him away the closest talk they had she avoided any thing even _near_ the sentimental area until their walk the previous day, and even then she had to force herself to make an excuse for this.

Damn, he had _every_ right to believe that they were nothing more than close friends in her point of view. How she could blame him for wanting to make _her_ happier? No, _she_ was the one to blame, believing she could lead him forever without needing to make her move.

Ironic. The best way she could find for not to let him break her heart was what had broken it.

_Hey, are you alright?

She felt a strong hand in her shoulder. She wanted to shout back _"What do you think, idiot?"_ or _"What are you doing here?"_, but she couldn't. She just started to sob.

She felt the hand patting her shoulder, and felt a warm feeling in her chest. She was still sobbing, but a shy smile crossed her face. He was still the same. Yes, the bridge wasn't burned forever. She just had to be more sincere with her fee—

_Hey miss, is there anything I can do to help?

Miss. MISS! After all this time, he talked to her as if they were complete strangers!

Didn't he know how much it hurt?

…She had to show him!

Before she noticed, Keitaro was bouncing through the water right to the changing rooms. Funny, that was her strongest punch in a long time yet she didn't even feel the impact on her hand… Must be because her heart was already hurting so much…

* * *

He noticed the punch only when it was almost hitting him. It was kinda unskilled, but was quite strong and fast for a normal punch. That girl, whoever she is, either has a lot of untapped potential or a lot of rage to get rid of, probably both – but with the family he has, he is far from one to be allowed to judge someone.

He was barely able to avoid it with a backflip, and to take advantage of the momentum he keeps doing them until he gets to the door to the changing room. To an untrained onlooker he would seem like he was bouncing on the water, such was the speed he did so.

He thought that whatever was that girl's problem she certainly did **not** want _his_ help, so he decided to go back to the entrance and wait for Keitaro sitting _quietly_ on the doorstep.

…And was about to do so, until he turned around to find his head between two things that would put Monica's ones to shame. Well, in the size department, at least – Monica's ones were a little firmer.

Wait, is this the right moment to be comparing this girl's breasts to your girlfriend's?

_I-I'm sorry miss!

_I usually would make a joke about this, but it is **not** a good time for you to see Naru naked in the springs.

"_Naru must be that girl's name_", he thought.

_She was naked? I didn't notice.

_Hey, I'm not judging or anything. I only won't help you to escape this time.

_This time? I'm sorry, but—

_I suggest you to keep running. She'll come after your head soon.

He decided to take her advice. Not like he was afraid of that girl like this one made it sound like, but he would rather not pick a fight even ten minutes after getting there.

He ran around until he saw a ladder going up. "_Everybody would think I'd go to the entrance rather than to the roof_", he thought, "_this is the safest route. …Well, unless this is a slasher movie, that is._"

* * *

Motoko was really tired. After what happened between Urashima and Naru, she _had_ to train to put her mind out of the thoughts that started harassing her. Whatever she thought about what happened, "now he's free" was **not** something she would allow herself to think.

Now she overdid herself… Her mind was able to focus again, but she would feel the blunt latter.

She was going downstairs to her room to study. _Was_, because before she stepped on the stairs, something tackled her and made her fall to the ground with whatever or whoever falling on top of her. "_Whoever or whatever_", right, as if it could possibly be someone else…

* * *

Oh great, he tried to escape only to bump on someone else… At least, from what he could judge from her clothes, her aura, and the sword on her hand, she was a trained swordswoman. So the probability she was calm enough for him to explain himself was high…

…Yeah right…

_URASHIMA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

No time to think about how she knows his name, he just jumps away from her through the ladder as fast as he can. He notices it was a bad idea only after feeling his leg sting on the impact on the ground bellow due to falling on a bad position. They were brothers, but he was _not_ Keitaro…

* * *

As quick as she can get back to her feet, Motoko follows her crus- er, her manager to the stairs, and throws her attack:

_ZANGANKEN!

…

Ok, she was either daydreaming again or the world just got crazy. She could swear that right now Urashima ev… blo… _parried_ her attack, and started limping down the stairs! _Limping_, not falling.

No, wait, maybe she just missed since she was so tired. Yeah, that's it. Now, to follow him and actually hit him.

Wait, did she just see him _limping_? I mean, after all that happened he only limped _twice_, and only because only a **really big** piece of concrete coming from over three stores was able to break his leg, and falling from over three stores himself on a _really_ bad position was only able to make him twist his ankle!

* * *

Holy crap! Did that girl just try to hit him with a ki attack for bumping into her? Did she ever hear of punches and slaps? Well, at least she didn't try to actually hit him with the sword…

…Is that a flying turtle?

Is that a flying robot turtle charging a laser aimed to the turtle that just flew to behind him, making he be on the beam's way?

Is the girl behind the robot controlling it _not_ stopping the shot even after noticing him in the way?

**Not** good!

* * *

_Whoah! Did Keitaro just go to the living room bellow by sidejumping instead of going through the stairs or being shot by my mecha-tamago's beam, agent Sarah?

_I… I'd rather not comment about it right now, agent Kaolla…

* * *

Ok, time to check his overall condition. Everything above his waist is fine. But his knees are hurting from the fall (even though he fell perfectly it was still a big fall), and he still feels his left ankle sting whenever he moves it. Well, no big deal, he had training to deal with this kind of bruises. Let's just… Yeah, a big potted plant nearby. He can rest with his back to it for some time, and since it's not big like a couch, for example, he could still use it as a shield if needed.

And he got a feeling he would need it soon…

* * *

Shinobu was feeling bad for Naru… but she was also shining with happiness! She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't _not_ feel good now that her sempai was free! I mean, she knew she didn't have a very good chance, but she could have some hope again of being a "lucky underdog", as Kitsune would say, since he wasn't in a relationship with anyone anymore!

She was going to make a great lunch for everyone today, to lift everyone's mood. …and she wouldn't complain if her sempai suddenly noticed how well she cooked it and wanted to reward her with a k—

Oh no! They were out of meat! She needed to go and buy more! Or else she wouldn't be able to make the dish she was planning and all her plan would be over before it even began!

Alright! She still has near an hour to make lunch! All she had to do was go, buy what she needed, come back, cook and oogle at sempai eating!

First thing she does is check if there is anything _else_ missing for her to buy. If she ends up needing to make two trips she would probably not be able to finish in time.

Then she starts taking off her apr—wait, what is she doing? He keeps it as much as possible since sempai said she looked cute while wearing it!

Ok, all ready! Time to g—what is that guy who kinda resembles sempai doing hiding behind sempai's Charlie the potted plant?

Oh, Motoko is coming; he's probably trying to hide from her.

* * *

There was no chance that was the Urashima she knew and l-lo… There was no chance that was Urashima. There is no way he could have avoided her attack so easily, much less changed it's course, without proper – no, make that extreme – martial training, in a way she knew Seta _wouldn't_ be able to give him in only six months. Not only that, he got his leg hurt so easily everyone who knew Urashima would _know_ there was something wrong.

There are only two ways that was possible: either he was an imposter, or Urashima was possessed by an evil spirit. And either of them was going to taste the fury of an angry Shinmei-ryu swordswoman!

As soon as she got to the stairs to the ground floor, she saw the "Urashima" on the ground, trying to hide behind Urashima's potted plant. Without wasting time, she leapt over the rails. She didn't even think about the plant. Her only thought was spoken aloud, as she turned them in actions.

* * *

Naru couldn't stop crying, no matter how many times Kitsune asked what was wrong she wasn't able to stop and say an excuse. Hell, she couldn't even _think_ of an excuse to say. She knew she was being carried to the teahouse to drink something to calm down, but couldn't even muster the strength to get herself free to go to her room to cry alone.

…Until she saw Kaolla and Sarah, that is.

From the look on her faces, it was as if they saw something out of a horror movie or something. I mean, **Kaolla** was like that, of all people.

Then she heard Motoko's scream, and all four went to look. And instantly, there were six people like that instead of just two.

* * *

She was fast! He couldn't even look at her between her feet touching the ground and her releasing the ki attack. All he could do was throw the pot on the way of the attack to get some precious milliseconds as the attack was slowed down a little by the impact on it. And he made good use of them, rolling out of the path instinctively and avoiding the blunt of the attack by a hairline.

That got five of the stares. Naru, Kitsune, Kaolla and Sarah couldn't believe what they just saw Keitaro doing. Shinobu couldn't believe anyone could do that either, but she didn't think it was Keitaro.

Motoko, however, was looking at what she could swear were eyes of a demon.

The fact she believe those eyes were coming from the real Urashima did not help her keep her thoughts straight AT ALL. Much less that smile that looked _a lot _like the one her sister usually has when she is angry with her…

Of course, what really scared her was the fact he had that expression _while being thrown down the stairs_…

* * *

They all only blinked again when they heard "Keitaro" scream "**You killed Kei-nii! You bastards!**".

Of course, then everyone but Sarah, who started laughing for no understandable reason, kept staring at him after that blink, even Motoko.

And then they blinked once more when Keitaro kicked the back of "his own" head while screaming "**Stop calling me Kei-nii!**"…

Then everyone passed out.

* * *

And once more he was being thrown through the air… Not like he wasn't used to it, even after all that time, but usually even when they didn't explain what happened, they at least let him see the attack. Ando now he was hit with Charlie instead of a fist or a ki attack, for some reason…

Then, after hugging Charlie to protect him from the fall, he took a glance at what was going on…

Their eyes met, and everything after that was a blur.

* * *

_You should have talked to me first! We _aren't_ ready to have male guests yet!

_I noticed… The hard way…

_Sorry, onii-chan…

_It's alright, at least I got here before he was "fixed".

_Don't joke with that, please…

_I'm not joking.

_Kana-chan, please tell me he is joking!

_Sorry Kyo-nii, doesn't sound like.

Naru woke up. Well, she thought so at first, but the vision she had didn't really convince her. She stood up and looked to her side, seeing the other girls looking with their mouths open and blushing like crazy. Well, if she was dreaming, at least they were reacting as they would if it was real…

There were two Keitaros, one kneeling on the ground massaging the ankle of the other, who was sitting on a chair and wearing only still wet swimming trunks. Kanako was at their side, blushing like a tomato while looking at the ankle.

It was only after the kneeled Keitaro stopped the massage and got a roll of bandages that Kitsune was able to say something that was on the minds of every one of them:

_Ho-yay!

The Keitaro on the chair started blushing himself and babbling things that apparently meant something like "it's not like that!". Kanako went beyond the physically possible and blushed even more. But the kneeling one didn't even stop bandaging the ankle and said, without even a sign of embarrassment:

_I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now, Kitsune.

They kept watching, a _little_ less startled but still confused as hell, until he finished the bandage.

_Alright. All ready. Don't forget, avoid jumping and running as much as you can.

_Thanks, Kei-nii**ouch**…

_Don't call me Kei-nii. – he said, after giving a slap right on the bandage.

_Ouch, my ankle! You just fixed it!

_Yeah… I just did, didn't I? – he then slapped again.

_Alright, alright, I get the idea Kei-n—Kei! Kei, Keitaro, whatever. **Stop that!** – he said, after another slap on his still hurting ankle.

_Just to be sure you'll remember.

_Man, you are worse than Haruka-san.

_You know she doesn't like when _you guys_ call her anything other than Aunt Haruka.

_Yeah, that "I only give _Keitaro_ enough respect to not call me aunt" thing… And then the "forcing you to not call her aunt" thing…

_*A-ham*…

The three looked, and saw the girls blushing and looking at them awkwardly as if they were looking at a couple at a date.

Keitaro then stood up, either not understanding or ignoring the look on their faces. The girls thought he didn't understand. Kanako and "the other Keitaro" _knew_ he was ignoring (and enjoying).

_Ops, sorry girls. Are you all right? You all passed out on the floor, Kanako-chan thought it would be best to lay futons here on the living room instead of carrying you all to your rooms, I don't know why…

_It's because I thought that since here is closer to the door and is open they would wake up faster and better, onii-chan.

_Oh, I see…

_You don't see at all.

_Shut up Kyo.

_Keitaro, honey, I think I speak for everyone here when I ask… Who is your new boyfriend and why does he look like you?

_Well, – Keitaro crossed his arms – for starters he isn't new. I've known him for most of my life.

_Unfortunatelly… – "Kyo" commented.

All the girls, save Kanako, let her jaws drop unconsciously.

_Second, he isn't my friend. He is my younger brother.

All the girls, save Kanako, changed their expressions to ones of relief, freeing the breath they didn't even knew they were holding.

And everything was quiet…

…for about three seconds.

_**WHAT?**

_What? What's wrong?

_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? – Naru seemed like she would have a heart attack – I'l tell you what's wrong, Keitaro-baka! First you have a sister we never heard about, now you have a **brother** we never heard about?

_It's not his fault none of you ever bothered to ask him about his own life! – answered a visibly angry Kanako (well, as far as is possible for her to be visibly angry).

_Actually I have a total of two brothers and two sisters none of you heard about… Well, kind of…

_Wait Urashima, how do you have "kind of" two brothers and two sisters? – asked Motoko, visibly confused.

_Well, Kanako has a twin sister, but she was adopted by another family… I kind of think she is a nice girl, but by the way she acts around me I think she doesn't like me much…

_Heh… – a smirk showed up on "Kyo"'s face, like if he knew something the others didn't. Of course, _all_ the girls understood what it was right away. Kanako had a scowl on her face that made it clear she also knew, and _didn't_ find it funny at all.

_And me and Kyosuke here – he tapped on Kyosuke's shoulder, to what the other one raised his hand in a friendly manner to show who he was – are two of a set of triplets. I'm the middle one, and Kyo is the twerp. The older… – his face then turned in a frown that showed a deep sadness – well, let's just say the longer it takes for you girls to meet him the better.

Everyone got quiet at his words. The first one who was able to talk was Sarah:

_I'm sorry dor—Keitaro… I know how it is when someone of your family dies…

She then hugged him.

Keitaro looked surprised to the little girl. Then took a glance at his brother, and saw he was surprised too.

He couldn't resist to start laughing.

_Hehehe…

Sarah, of course, was startled by his reaction. Everyone but Kyosuke and Kanato also looked shocked at Keitaro.

_No Sarah. He isn't dead yet. But… let's just say something bad happened to him and move on, please… I don't like much to talk about him anymore…

Everyone still looked sadly to Keitaro, with no idea of what to say. Thus, no one noticed Kyosuke and Kanako's shoulders shiver when he said the word "yet" so casually…

_I-I'll make lunch then… – said Shinobu, trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

_Well, as I was saying, for starters he isn't new, second he isn't my friend, and third he isn't a bo—

**Boom!**

_Whoah, Kyosuke-san has a Naru-Punch too! – said Kaolla laughing.

* * *

_So… you are twins…

_Triplets, Kitsune.

_Yeah, but since it's only you two here I believe the term "twin" is more appropriate.

_You are using bigger words… You're planning a scheme, aren't you?

_Who? Me?

_Yeah, you.

_Oh come on! I'm not _always_ scheming!

Keitaro only raised an eyebrow.

_Ok, then _maybe_ I was thinking about convincing you and your brother to sell some sexy "twincest" pictures for a gay magazine and keep the money for myself…

_Oh, hey, can I be the Seme?

Staaaare…

_What? It's not like we'll actually _do_ something but take pictures…

Staaaare…

_Alright, I'll be the Uke…

_And don't you ever forget that, Kyo.

All the girls face faulted at that comment.

_You have been acting pretty sharply since your brother came over, Urashima. You've even being able to turn Kitsune's plan over herself.

On the ground, Kitsune was still drooling with a bleeding nose.

_Yeah, well, since I'm the older I have to set an example right?

_I hope he stays for some time then! Let's see if that makes you stop your perverted "accidents". – commented Naru.

Kyosuke looked to the side with a smirk. Keitaro was _not_ happy.

_Urashima, that doesn't explain why you didn't improve as much when your sister arrived.

_What? But you congratulated me on my improvements after returning from America yourself, Motoko-chan!

_I didn't say you didn't improve, I asked why you didn't improve as much as you did now! – she said, blushing.

_Because Kei spoils Kana-chan since they first met.

_I don't spoil her!

_You've been eating your lunch with your left hand because you don't want to force her to stop hugging your right arm!

_...Ok, so maybe I spoil her _a little_…

Naru, Kitsune, Sarah, even Motoko and Shinobu chocked after hearing the statement. Kitsune was the only one able to reply "Understatement of the month!" under her breath, to which Naru replied under hers "Just month?".

* * *

_...

_...

_...So… What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't on good terms with aun—Haruka-san.

_And I'm not.

_And I doubt you came just to say "hello" to me.

_No, I didn't.

_...Sooo… What are you doing here, then?

_Well, we had an argument and Monica kicked me out… Well, actually she punched me outside the closed window of our apartment… our apartment on the third floor.

_That must have hurt.

_Yes. Yes it did. Good thing I fell on top of a tree. Well, anyways… I decided to look for an Inn to stay for the… – he began counting on his fingers – the month, I guess, it'll take for her to calm down and then let me go back… Then I met Kanako, who was searching for you, and she told me here was an inn again. So, I thought about staying some time here, having already been here before, here having some great hot springs and all…

_Ok, so what happened then? Why was I attacked as soon as I got here this time?

_"This time"?

Keitaro ignored Kyosuke's question.

_Well… – began Naru – first he was in the hot springs… Then I went inside thinking no one was there, and then… Well…

_I get it…

_To my defense, I didn't even look at her long. I was reading my newspaper almost the entire time, I only found out she was naked when the other girl pointed it out. Oh, by the way, you have a very good punch, you only lack a little in the technique area, nothing some proper training can't help.

_Th-thank you.

_I mean it. You could have knocked me out cold if you had actually hit me there!

_Tell me about it…

_Why am I not surprised… Well, after I avoided her punch I tried to go outside and just wait for you, when I met the nice rac—I mean that other girl right there.

_Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune. – she said, smiling. She couldn't wait to try to play her pranks in _this_ Urashima brother…

_Kyosuke Urashima, but you can call me Kyo.

_Let me guess… You fell on her chest while getting out…

_Yeah. How do you know?

_A guess. – lied him.

_Well, from what Kitsune-san said the other girl… Naru, was it?

_Naru Narusegawa, Kyo-san.

_Yeah, well, from what she said Narusegawa-san here would probably try a second strike as soon as she noticed she missed, so I ran to as high as I could to escape.

_I missed?

_He's alive, isn't he?

_What was that baka?

_So-sorry Narusegawa! With Kyo here I forgot who I was talking to…

_We'll "talk" about it later

__Psit, Kei, I don't think she actually wants to talk… I think she wants to beat you…_

_Kyo, you have a real talent for stating the obvious.

_Thanks Kei! …wait a…

_Well, so you used your abilities to escape Narusegawa and accidently used Kitsune's breasts as airbags. What else?

_Oh, er… Then I went up the stairs, since she would expect me to go to the main door to run away… Are you taking notes of this?

_No! Nononono! – said Keitaro – while hiding a block he was writing on just seconds before…

_Well, but as soon as I got on the roof I accidentally fell on top of… I imagine you are Motoko Aoyama, the younger sister of Tsuruko-sama? You lok a lot like her.

_Yes, I am. Do you know my sister?

_Yeah, we met some times before graduation. Kei too.

_Urashima did?

_I did?

_You forgot Kei? We met her—

_In Kyo-nii's competitions. She was a guest referee once or twice. – completed Kanako.

Kyosuke looked at her not understanding, but her look of "I'll explain later" made him confirm the story.

_Yeah, remember? We talked with her for some time at a snack break and everything. That's when she mentioned her sister.

_We did? God, I didn't even remember her when she visited Motoko… She must have thought I was an idiot…

_I don't think so. Aneue didn't seem to recognize you either, Urashima.

_I hope so…

_Well, as I was saying… Then she got angry with me and attacked me with a ki technique, I used some ki on my hands to parry it and jumped downstairs to escape any posterior attacks, and that's how I hurt my leg.

_I see… so you practice martial arts, Urashima-san?

_Kyo or Kyosuke, please. Yeah, I am a professional hardcore wrestler as a profession, but I am a martial arts enthusiast. I practice a little of every style or school I'm able to.

_I see. That explains how you were able to parry my attack. I thought Urashima was possessed by an evil spirit or something.

_What, you mean he can't do that? How so, he beats me every time we fight!

_That's called "older brother privileges". But you were saying?

_Well – he said, still not convinced – after that I thought that I would have a better chance with the punch-happy one, she probably needing to get close to hit me and all… Then the flying Mike showed up.

_Flying Mike? – asked a clearly confused Shinobu.

_He must mean Tama-chan, Shinobu. Michelangello is the name of a turtle in a cartoon we used to watch as kids. Well, the funniest ones, there's also the grumpy Raphael, the smart Donatelo, the leader Leonardo and their adoptive father and sensei Master Splinter. …Well, Splinter was a rat, actually, but the other four were turtles.

_T-there is a cartoon starring those _things_? – blurted Motoko, visibly scared.

_Don't ask Kyo… Just… just don't ask, ok?

He then turned to Kyosuke: _Oh yeah, this here is Shinobu Maehara.

_Oh, hello Maehara-chan. I didn't meet you before. "_Thank god. This one seems to be a nice kid, and everyone who knows Keitaro knows what it could mean when they get angry…_"

_I-I saw you when you were hiding behind Charlie, Kyosuke-san.

_You were doing what behind my potted plant?

_You named your potted plant Charlie, Kei? …You _really_ need to get laid…

_Shut up!

After that statement, only Kitsune, Kaolla, Sarah and Kyosuke himself didn't blush furiously. Kitsune, actually, had a big grin on her face…

_Well, I'll get to that later. Where was I… Oh yeah, that flying turtle, Tama you said? Well, then a robot turtle came after her.

_That's my Mecha-Tamago! I'm Kaolla! Kaolla Su!

_And I'm her assistant, Sarah McDougal!

_Oh, hey there. Hey, did you really make that robot yourself?

_Yep. Did all myself!

_Nice. But that plasma it shot seemed to take a lot of energy to fire, how could you afford to keep it flying even after that?

_Oh, I used a separate battery to ionize the nitrogen.

_Really? But how do they fit there? I mean, it must be a _really_ good battery to fit two in that small of a turtle…

_Oh, I actually use that wireless ion transmitter on the plasma battery.

_What? Aren't they still theoretical?

_The best way to check the theory is to put it into practice!

_Okay honeys, I have no idea what you two are talking about.

_Oh, don't worry Kitsune. Kyosuke is like that with robots ever since we watched Jiban. I'm still surprised he chose law instead of mechatronic.

_What, he's already on college?

_Yeah. He passed to Todai on his first try. Haven't you ever met him there Naru? – he asked the other girl.

_No, can't say I ever met him there. But wow, on your first try? You must be pretty smart then!

_No, no… Actually, I only passed thanks to Kei's help?

_What? The idiot helped you?

At those words, Keitaro suddenly took a big interest at the floor under the table…

_Actually, he is much smarter when he is tutoring someone than when he is doing something by himself… I mean, at our first year of middle school he was among the last in class for years until the teacher tricked him into thinking he was helping him with some problems instead of taking the test and he gave him college-level answers. The next week, he was having psychological help and if not for our parent's insistence he would be at the last year of high school. Really, his only real problem is his lack of self-confidence.

All girls just looked at Keitaro and nodded.

Oh, the ground just developed so many pretty colors… must stare more… Please don't mind if I blush due to so much prettiness… Why is everyone looking at me instead of admiring such a pretty floor?

_Well, back to the story. After I dodged the plasma bolt from the… Mecha-Tamago, was it? Well, after I jumped to the side to avoid the plasma bolt, I found out I actually accidentally jumped _over_ the rails…

_Seems like clumsiness runs in the family… – was Naru's only reply.

Sweat drops from the three Urashimas were the only answer… Specially because as far as they knew she was right…

Somewhere far away, Kimiko just sneezed fire over Raimundo's hair and Clay's hat.

_Well, I guess it's understandable why my legs were hurting at the time, so I looked for something I could rest against and use as a shield in case one of you girls decided to finish what you started…

_And then Charlie to my face.

_And then Charlie to your face.

* * *

_Ok, so only to be sure, what happened to me was only a coincidence? I was only in the wrong place at the wrong time?

_Or at the right place but at the wrong time… As always.

_Oh come on Kyo, it's not like that…

_Kei, I don't remember you _ever_ going to the right place without going to the wrong first or being late.

_Yeah Keitaro, you are Murphy's poster child.

_Actually it's Finagles, Kitsune-san. Murphy said that if there is a wrong person and a wrong way to do a job, it'll be the one charged to the job and the one way it will be done…

_Well, that describes Keitaro-baka too. – added Naru.

_Anyways, there's one thing bothering me…

_You were attacked by all the Hinata Attack Force and there's only one thing bothering me?

_Well, two actually… First, I may be wrong, but it seemed like some of the girls "recognized" me or something…

_Yeah, they must have though you were me.

_What? – he grabbed Keitaro's shoulder, made both face the girls and alternated pointing his finger to each of their faces – We don't look alike at all! We barely even look the same age!

The girls sweat dropped. Even Kanako. If it wasn't for the way they acted an talked, it would be almost impossible to notice the difference between them without knowing they existed beforehand. In fact, only Kanako and Shinobu of all the girls were able to notice _any_ other difference between them.

_*_Caham…_*

Keitaro cleaned his throat, then turned to Kyosuke, swept his wet hair to his back and removed the spectacles from his face.

_Oh… Oh yeah, we _do_ look a little alike like that, don't we? Hehe, sorry…

Oh, **now** they noticed the differences… and what differences! Even though the hair was a big one, the swept back one of Kyosuke making him look a _lot_ more mature than Keitaro's brushed, it was the **face** that held most differences. While Keitaro, without his glasses, looked like a middle-schooler, being able to pretend he was in _Shinobu's_ class if he wanted to, **no one** could say that face looked childish _at all_. It was **clear **he was on his twenty-few. Of course, everyone who saw him could swear he would still look the same even when he got fifty, so healthy he looked. And even if he wasn't bursting clothes with them, his muscles were still twice Keitaro's after his return, if not more – and Keitaro _wasn't_ skinny anymore since his return from America _at all_. All girls could only look at him with their mouths open and blushing visibly, with the exception of Kanako, who already knew him, and Shinobu, who didn't blush but was visibly surprised. Kitsune could only say "what a hunk" under her breath, to which all the girl but Kanako and Shinobu again could only nod.

He was used to it; he was a professional wrestler, after all. He had _lots_ of fangirls drooling at his every move. …but it _still_ was annoying as hell…

_But still, didn't _any_ of your girls recognize I wasn't Kei?

Only Shinobu raised his hand. "_Well, at least one_", he thought. But of course…

_You aren't?

_No Keitaro, I'm not.

_You lied to me! – Keitaro said, his eyes full of tears.

_...Keitaro…

_How could you do that to me? I **loved **you!

_...Keitaro, that wasn't funny at that Halloween party at high school and _definitely_ won't **ever** be fun again.

_Yoy really think so? – said Keitaro, an evil grin on his face – Look around then.

Now _all_ girls but Kanako, who was doing a face palm, were looking at them with their mouths open and blushing.

_My evil mission was a success. Who cares for laughs, **these** faces are the answer I strive for!

_Oh right, I forgot. You're an evil bastard who takes pleasure on making people embarrassed. You didn't change at all.

_Well, actually I was getting a lot better since graduation… But my little brother is here, how could I **ever** resist?

_Well—

_**EVER?**

_Alrigh, alright, I got it…

_…So… What else?

_What else what?

_You said there were **two** things bothering you.

_Oh right… Well, it's just that… does that happen all the time?

_What? The whole "chasing you trying to beat you to death" thing?

_Er… yeah…

_Don't worry, they usually only do this to me.

Kyosuke sweat dropped… How could you say that so casually? Oh, wait, it's Keitaro.

_So… can I stay here for a while? I mean, the sign said it was invitation only, right?

_Yeah, and Kanako invited you. Right Kanako?

_Y-yes, sorry onii-chan, I should have asked you first…

_Hey, no problem for me, everything for a friend in need, right? Er… I mean, if it isn't a problem for the girls—

_It won't be! – said Kanako before any other girl could say anything – This place is an inn now, he is a client and the only reason they are still tenants here is because they are paying their rent by becoming the staff. They have no reason – or right – to complain as long as _you_ approve.

_Oh right, you turned it in an inn, didn't you?

_So Kei, how much will be the rent?

_What? I can't ask _you_ to pay me rent! Just stay here while you need and whenever I need your help you repay me.

_But if I do I won't be a client, I'll be a freeloader! And I **don't** want to be a freeloader on **your** back!

_I don't care! I can't charge **you**!

_I know! – said Kanako – Why doesn't Kyo-nii work here too, onii-chan?

_What? – said everyone.

_We aren't ready to open for public yet, as Kyo-nii demonstrated with the hot springs. Yet, you as the manager, and with friendship relationship with the staff, are only able to see the problems from the staff point of view. Kyo-nii, since he never worked here and only just met any of the girls but me and Motoko-san, would be perfect to act as a supervisor and check for any problems from a client's point of view.

_Yeah, that's a great idea Kanako. What do you think, Kyo-kun?

_Yeah, I see no problem either. It's just like if I was paying, but instead of money I just work by telling you of any problems you need to fix, right?

_Alright then. I'll give you the room the left of mine, since the one on the right is Kitsune's, alright.

_Sure.

_Is this briefcase all your luggage?

_Yeah, well, that's all Monica threw back to me anyway…

_Ok, I'm going then.

As soon as Keitaro was out of earsight, though, Kyosuke threw himself to Kanako's feet.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou…

_Whoah! – said a surprised Kitsune.

_Excuse me Ura… Kyosuke-san, but this is not necessary. We would not just throw you away in your hour of need.

_Hehe… Sorry girls, but it seems you don't get it… It wasn't you girls I was afraid of.

He turned around, still on the ground, to face the confused eyes of the Hinata tenants.

_It seems you girls don't know my brother as much as you think. Then I'll tell you girls this once and only once. Write it in your hand if you don't trust your head: never, **ever** be in debt with Keitaro unless you know _how_ he expects you to pay. **Ever**. He **will** ask you to repay him, and you **will** regret it. Making a deal with him is making a deal with a devil.

All girls looked at him as if he just claimed he was a three-headed monkey.

_I can't believe you! Urashima-sempai would never be as cruel as you make him sound!

_Look, I know he doesn't look – or act – like that usually but—Oh crap he's coming back. Pretend this talk never happened.

And thus he _did_ came back.

_Alright Kyo, now you're officially a Hinata tenant.

_That's great, thanks Kei!

_Hey, I'll go have a snack with Haitani and Shirai later. Do you want to come too?

_Sorry, now that I have somewhere to sleep I'll catch on it for my match tomorrow.

_I'd like to go with you, onii-chan!

_Sorry Kanako, guys only. I don't want them hitting on you, you know? – he said, laughing. Without him noticing, Kanako began smiling and blushing at his joke.

_Well, see everyone at night then. – said Kyosuke, going to his new room.

_Yeah, see you all later too _ladies_! – said Keitaro, running to escape Kyosuke before he could understand what he said.

Kyosuke himself just pretended he wasn't talking to him.

* * *

Later that night, two shadows talk on the top of Hinata Inn.

_So, he doesn't remember anything? You sure?

_Yeah. Just some small things involving us. Nothing big. Nothing important. Nothing we don't want him remembering. Well, there are some things I wish he forgot he remembers and some things I wish he remembered he forgot, but those are my personal thoughts about them.

_But I know you could feel the tone of his voice when he talked about aniki too.

_Yeah, but it is more instinct. I'm sure he has no conscious idea of why he is so aggressive to him.

_I hope so, Kana-chan. God knows he deserves to forget and live on. But man, I can't shake the feeling that meeting me again just destroyed his last hope of this happening…

_Don't worry about that, Kyo-nii. He'll live a happy life from now on. I'll make sure of that_._

_I know you will do your best, Kana-chan, but we both know Lady Luck was never much on Keitaro's side… Ryoma's, however…

_Why are you talking about Ryu-nii, Kyo-nii? You usually pretend he doesn't even exist.

_Because he is _right there_. – the shadow of Kyosuke pointed to another shadow, that was leaving Hinata under the shadows of the night, something shining on his back under the rare moonlight that makes it's way through the dark clouds.

_Oh no… Do you think onii-chan—

_No, I doubt it. But as long as Ryu doesn't attract unwanted attention, Keitaro will be safe knowingly or not. And I doubt Ryu would like Keitaro to be in trouble until he was ready to make his move…

_Yeah, I hope s—Oh my god, did he just—

_Le-let's just go inside, Kana-chan. You are too young to watch this.

_Y-yeah… Let's…

On the streets bellow the steps, "Ryoma" was letting the blood oozing from the head he just ripped from the neck of the body smashed in the wall nearby fall on his thirsty tongue, while sounds of thirst and pleasure escaped from his throat.

A smile on his blood-covered face. Two kills in two days! He was on a roll!

He couldn't wait to make Keitaro savor this pleasure…

* * *

**Author End-of-Chapter Notes:**

So, that's it. The first chapter is over.

Was this long? Was this short? I have _no_ idea. We're on page 22 of my MSWord right now. Can't say if next chapters will be bigger or shorter, or when they will show up. They'll depend of my mood.

I know this chapter sucks. I had the middle layout ready, but the beginning was the hard part to do. I hope I made a passable one, at least, but I believe the next chapters will be easier to make and probably will end up better quality.

I hope this story is suitable for a Teens level. It won't have any lemon, maybe only some small bit of teasing on Keitaro by the girls or the beginning of the mood if someone ever does it, but it will soon be cut to another time or place – no actual sexual act will ever be descripted. BUT… I expect Ryoma's scenes to get more and more disturbing as time goes on.

Sorry for only mentioning this in the end… About the honorifics I used. I'm not very knowledged on Japanese culture, so I had to research a little to use them, hope I used right. The reason I used them is because both on the Mirror-Moon translation patches for the Type-Moon games and the scanlations I used to read LoveHina (not only I can't find a place with the manga on sale, it wouldn't help make this manga since my country isn't english-speaker), and in both places the honorifics really improved my experience comprehending the relationship between the characters (once I found out what they mean), so I decided to use it here too. Hope everyone else appreciate it too…

Now, there is one thing I need to ask you guys… I'm basing the story on the LoveHina manga, in fact it begins at near the end of chapter 100 as you guys who read it noticed. Do you think I should add a prologue explaining the main happenings on the manga up to this point, for whoever only watched the anime (there are many differences between the two) or even for those that only know the story through other fanfics (yes, they exist. That's how **I** found out about the series)?

Now, for questions _**you**_** guys and gals** may have:

First things first, the family thing.  
Why give him more brothers instead of the "famous" cousins? Well, for starters because I wanted them to be grandsons of Hina. Officially, Hina Urashima had two daughters, one of which had Keitaro and the other, named Yoko, had Haruka but died, then Hina adopted her own granddaughter as her daughter. Any other cousins would be either from the other side of Keitaro's family or descendent from someone _not_ Hina.  
I also wanted them to not be very close to Hina and Haruka. Fanfics usually mention Keitaro being Hina's favorite grandson, but don't say wich others there are. As far as they are concerned, the only others are her adoptive daughter and her adoptive granddaughter… **not** grandsons. "You're my favourite grandson!" "I'm your **only** grandson!". **Not here**.  
Yes, I know. Kyo has become a bigger and bigger Mary Sue as the chapter progressed. But I swear, he isn't supposed to be one. He is just supposed to be able to survive in this place without Keitaro's immortality.  
Yes, Professional Japanese Wrestling _is_ Serious Business, _not_ a show. Or at least that's what Wikipedia says.  
Yes, Keitaro and Kanako are acting a bit out of character. I figured the reason Keitaro was such a wimp was because… Come on, everyone around him are girls (excluding Haitani and Shirai, that Akamatsu himself jokes that they almost don't show up)! He is a gentleman, he just wouldn't raise his voice – or hand – to a woman. Give him a male companion for him to act naturally around though… And we all know Kanako doesn't go along people she doesn't know well. Kyosuke for her is just someone she can relax around without having the feelings and trust she has for Keitaro.  
Yes, that _is_ how male siblings act around each other. Or maybe it's just me and my brother…  
No, there won't be "sexy twincest ho-yay" here. They were only playing a prank on Kitsune. Sorry yaoi fangirls, no KeiXmaleOC for you.  
Yes, Ryoma is a Urashima. Is he the "aniki" or just one of the things Kanako said Keitaro forgot? That's for me to know and for you to ponder. *_**Dundundun…**_*  
Yes, Ryoma is based heavily in Nanaya, SHIKI and Roa of Tsukihime. And yes, his scenes are supposed to be disturbing. Don't know if I achieved the effect, though…

Second, why this point in the story?  
Why, because it's the best one Keitaro-wise to turn LoveHina into an adventure!  
Kanako is there, every girl has their romantic feelings for Keitaro fully developed even though Naru and Motoko won't admit it for themselves (save Sarah who considers him just like a brother), the power of the annex wasn't activated yet, and this is a point where a apparently small change has great potential to cause a big one in the future – you know, Butterfly Effect style.

Next, the mix.  
I'm going to mix the Akamatsuverse, the Nasuverse, the Makaiverse and the Spardaverse (I didn't know how to call the last two, so I made these names. Can you guess which universe each one means? Well, Akamatsuverse and Nasuverse are common fan-nicknames; I created the names Makaiverse and Spardaverse myself).  
Yes, I know it will be hard. I searched the internet for as much as I could to get enough info to make a convincing mix.  
How I mixed them? I used as base the concept of Netherworlds of the Makaiverse (you know, the Nipon Ichi verse, the one with Disgaea, La Pucelle Tactics, Makai Kingdom…), and made the demons of Nasuverse come from one Netherworld, the ones from Akamatsuverse come from another, the ones from Makaiverse… well, they already come from multiple ones, and the ones from Spardaverse (if I have to tell you which one this is, you need to play a DevilMayCry game ASAP) from the most vicious and dangerous ones.  
Luckily, the magics of the Akamatsu and Nasuverse are more compatible than you would think (at least, seemed so for me… let's see if they really are when the time comes to put them in practice). DMC never went deep in magic, and Disgaea… well, demons are beings naturally magical on both their verse and the Nasuverse. In fact, the ability of strong Makaiverse demons to transform areas and even whole worlds in demonic realms is _really_ alike the Nasuverse demons' innate bounded field.  
I mixed also popular theories from TVTropes on the mix, like portals for the Netherworlds being easily opened for weak demons but stronger ones need the big, troublesome, ritual-activated HellGates and Portals, maybe I'll even follow the one about Kaolla being a master of GradationAir on par with Shirou or maybe even unknowingly a master of the First True Magic, who knows…  
The story will mostly happen in Akamatsuverse for now, and the other verses will be mixed to it in portions. That's why it is in the LoveHina session.  
No. Dante, Vergil and Nero **won't** show up. Why? Because the story happens _before_ Sparda saved everyone and became a legend. Yes, Sparda himself will show up latter. And yes, he will either be awesome or a God Mode Sue. Which of them, only my storytelling ability will tell.

Well then…

Bye guys and gals, hope you like the future chapters of this story – I have many plans for it (as you can imagine just by checking the size of the disclaimers…)!


End file.
